


Minutes In Heaven

by wlw__bloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw__bloom/pseuds/wlw__bloom
Summary: The story kinda changed so the last summary won’t work, but just read to find out what happens. ;)
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 381





	1. Party talk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3 but hopefully you enjoy my work. Much love, bloom <3

"Man, I don't think I passed Jaegers exam." Connie spoke, scrolling through his phone. Today seemed particularly slow and boring. He scratched his head, messing with his slowly growing hair. He sighs loudly. "And we actually studied together, which didn't help."

You three were sitting on a picnic table under a tree. A light breeze flowed around you, making you hum in delight at how warm it was. Days like these were beautiful, but boring.

You and Sasha shared a knowing look. You two knew what really happened. "No, actually we didn't study together. You forgot about our plans and ditched us.” You recalled. You remembered asking your friend, Armin to help them study. He was nice enough to help you and Sasha. But Connie never showed up so it was only you three. Sasha nodded along with what you said.

He looked up from his phone to stare at you, slumping down on the table where you always hung out when you guys were free. He knew you were right, but must’ve slipped his mind. It's small things like this that he always seem to forget about. "Oh, yeah."

These days everything seemed to be more boring than usual. You three could feel it, but you’re not actually sure if its actually a bad thing. It's peaceful but boring. You guys just wished something interesting would happen. Anything that could help you guys from this boring situation you found yourselves in.

Sasha can hear their other friends approaching. It’s amazing how she can easily differentiate their footsteps. She had insane instincts. Eren, Mikasa and Jean’s footsteps from what she can hear.

She looked up, relieved that the rest of her friend group had arrived. Jean, Eren and Mikasa walked towards them, smiling and talking as they reached the table. Eren looked at their expressions and how defeated they looked. He laughed, "Jeez, who died?"

"My will to live," You responded jokingly. You placed your head on the table, facing Sasha once you greeted them with a simple 'hey'. Connie laughed and mustered, 'same'. Eren rolled his eyes while Jean could only grin at your state.

Sasha groaned, slamming her head into the table. "I'm hungry." Mikasa suddenly pulled a sucker from her bag. Watermelon chili. Sasha raised her head, after hearing the loud wrapper. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. She quickly reached over to grab it but Mikasa pulled it back. Opening the wrapper and popping the sucker into her moth with a sly grin.

Sasha would've cried if it weren't for you, who whispered that you would buy her lunch later on. Sasha stuck her tongue out at Mikasa, but Mikasa continued to tease her with the sucker, rolling it around her tongue. It killed Sasha because she really wanted to eat it.

Mikasa's eyes trail towards you, who's face was turned away from her, your head facing Sasha. You closed your eyes once Sasha managed to stop whining. Mikasa placed her soft hand on your head, petting you softly. Heat rushes to your face, scared that Mikasa could tell, you to tried to calm down. Your crush, Mikasa was petting you fondly.

You turned your head towards Mikasa, facing away from Sasha. Her black eyes were trained on you, giving you a small smile. Is she trying to kill you? Your eyes moved away from hers, staring down at the table, avoiding her eyes.

 _She's a goddess._ You couldn't help but think about Mikasa like that. She had short black hair and even though most people hastle her for looking like a 'man', she doesn't let it bother her. She decided to cut her hair because it bothered her. 'It'll grow out' and 'It's just hair.' are her normal responses when people ask her dumb questions about her hair. You really admired her. Though, somewhere along the line your admiration turned into a small crush...

Who wouldn’t crush on her? Mikasa was strong, nice and fun to be around. You could never tell what she was thinking which made you uneasy, but that just fuelled you to get closer to her. Closer than Eren. There’s so much stuff that she keeps secret, and you’re afraid to ask her about the stuff she will most likely tell you about.

Jean checks his phone after he hears a soft ping. He moves his hair back away from his face neatly before checking his notification. Jean has grown a lot since high school. He grew out his light brown hair, and currently he’s growing a goatee. He looked way older than he looks.

He reads the message, looking back and forth at the test to make sure he’s not seeing things. He grins and holds up his phone like it was a sacred artifact. He jumps around, smiling like an idiot. “Reiner, you fucking god! He invited us to a party he’s throwing!” 

Eren's lit up at what Jean said. He jumped up with Jean, pumping his fist into the air to show his excitement. He hadn’t been to a party in such a long time due to exams. Actually, everyone was taking a break from partying because of their exams. “Hell yeah!” 

Connie sits up straight, smirking. “Perfect time to pick up chicks.” Like he actually ever picked up any chicks.

Sasha continued to stare at the sucker that Mikasa was holding on, distracted from the party talk. Sasha’s eyes wandered down towards you two. Staring at you and Mikasa curiously before turning to Jean. “Free food?” Sasha asked but Jean ignored her. She was always hungry, and always wanted food.

“No way, I’m not going.” You said, not moving your head from the table. You didn’t even want to attempt to stare at his long face. You loved the feeling of Mikasa’s fingers running through your hair, touching you. Even as something as small as this made you melt.

Sasha grabbed you by your shoulders, making you look back at her while shaking you around. Mikasa pulled her hand back from you and smiled, amused by her friends. “You have to come!? I cant go alone with them! You're our other half! Please!” She dragged the last word to try and convince you. But you were only thinking about Mikasa’s hand that had left your hair.

You glared at Sasha who ruined it your moment. You jumped and grabbed Sasha in a headlock, messing with her hair with your hand.

Sasha had recently changed her hair style before the start of the semester. Before she had her bangs covering her forehead but now they’re pushed to the sides when she wears her ponytail.

You pushed Sasha away while she only pouts at you. Today isn't going her way at all. “Crazy bastard. Could’ve killed me from shock.” 

Eren laughed. “Come on. Give us a good reason why you won’t go.” He grabbed the hair tie from his man bun, using his mouth to hold the hair tie as he started to fix his long messy hair. Unlike his brother, Zeke Jaeger,(our professor) he doesn’t have any facial hair. Zeke was a blond while Eren was a brunet. Though for the longest time they decided to grow out their hair together. Cue the cringy sibling moment. 

You moved away from Sasha, placing your hand on your chin. Dramatically, you showed yourself thinking which annoyed the boy. Thanks for being extra. “Number one; I don’t want to. Number two; I don’t want to. And let’s not forget number three; I don’t-“ Before you could finish Jean stopped you.

“Okay! We get it.” Jean looked at Mikasa, giving her a look which she immediately understood. He knew you couldn’t resist Mikasa, but then again, he couldn’t either. Although, you don’t know that. Once again she placed her hand on your head. You froze in place, staring at Jean as he gave you a grin.

“Why don’t we all go? It’ll be fun, and if you wanna leave at any point just tell me and i’ll walk you back.” Mikasa spoke softly, running her hand through your hair. Again, your faced flushed. Your friends noticed this, but didn’t say anything. You nodded lowly. Your friends cheered happily. 

You hated that Mikasa has this control over you. 

“Nice! Alright, I’ll meet you all there. I need to shave.” Jean winked, walking slowly away. You took this chance to tease him, seeing as this might be her only chance to say anything at him.

“Hopefully by shaving you mean that ugly goatee!” You yelled after him, frustrated by what he had pulled off earlier. Dammit. You hate that they all know about your crush on her, at this point Mikasa might even know. 

Jean turned back and flipped you off with his left hand. “Shut up! It’s not ugly. I look fine as fuck!”

You rolled your eyes at his ridiculous reply. “I hope you mean fine mentally! Because it’s definitely not physically!” You yelled after him again but all he did was flip you off with both hands. _Fucking jerk._

The five of you continued to hang out until it was nearing the time for the party. You and Sasha walked back to your dorm first, Connie walking back with you two. Eren and Mikasa walked back to their shared apartment after you three. They’re roommates but also adopted siblings. Grisha and Carla took her in when she was just a child, which is why they were close. 

You wondered what exciting things could happen at the party as s you and Sasha link arms as you talk among yourselves, Connie was still on his phone. He was listening to your conversation quietly.

You wondered if anything interesting will happen later on. Hopefully something does.


	2. Birthday bash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time continues, things start to get more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you all for the support, especially when I just started. I see all the comments and Kudos, thank you guys for loving this story so far, thank you! I'm expecting to update everyday at most. Love, bloom <3

You have never met Reiner, but then again it’s not like you ever tried to get to know him. From what Eren and Jean tell you, Reiner seems like the type of guy who chugs a lot of red bulls, expecting everyone to cheer for him. but they don’t because it’s a fucking red bull. Who cheers for someone who chugs red bull?

He’s just the type of guy you tend to avoid. You know that you shouldn’t judge someone for something so trivial, but you couldn’t help it. You know he’s probably not a bad person but sometimes you can’t like everyone. He’s just way different from what you usually hang out with.

That being said, you knew exactly how it would smell like in the house before you were pulled in by Jean and Sasha. All you needed was a long look from outside the house to know everything. This place reminded you of a frat house. You could only imagine what the rooms look like.

It was barely 9:30 and there were already drunk people sprawled around the house, along with wandering drunks and drunken make outs by every corner. You decided to look straight ahead, grabbing Jean's jacket in order to follow him so you won’t lose him. It’s easy to get lost in the sea of drunks.

You and Sasha followed closely behind him, avoided all the boys who were wandering around looking for something to drink. Shameless. “Sasha, don’t lose sight of me.” You said, loud enough for Sasha to hear. Sasha nodded.

The music blasted through the wall which made your head hurt. The music was just horrible, not your taste at all. Whoever was singing was just ass. 

Jean walked towards the staircase where a tall, rather lanky man was keeping tabs on who went upstairs. He had short, dark hair with brown eyes. As soon as he looked over at Jean he smiled. “Jean!” They did a weird handshake along with a chest bump. Ladies, the language of men. No offence men.

Jean turned to introduce you, pulling both of you closer towards the tall man. “Bertholdt, these are my friends. Y/n and Sasha.”

Bertholdt smiled at you two warmly. “It’s nice to meet you guys. I would introduce you to Reiner but he’s looking for the birthday girl. She disappeared an hour ago and he’s been looking everywhere for her.”

Jean sighed. “Annie did say she didn’t want a big party, but he never listened.”

Bertholdt laughs. “Yeah, can’t argue with that. Anyways, the games upstairs won’t start until he finds her so grab a drink and I'll let you guys up.”

Jean nodded, “Thanks man. We’ll be back.” He ushered you two to follow him into the kitchen. You already felt suffocated by the warm air in the whole house, but followed him anyways. Jean found a tall blond man in the kitchen filling up bowls of chips along with throwing away old cups. Sasha ran to the chip bowl, Jean followed her.

“Niccolo! Meet Sasha, she loves food.” Jean introduced Sasha to him. You quickly moved outside to catch some air before Jean could introduce you to another dude.

You glanced around the area, not seeing anyone at first glance. You walked down the steps of the porch, sitting on the last step. You turned your head, finding a young girl, who was probably the same age as you, leaning against the edge of the porch.

She was wearing a large white hoodie with grey jeans along with some converse. Her blonde hair was tied up in a low ponytail, with some of her bangs draped to the side. She had a frown on her face. The girl was playing with praying mantis with her hands, leading it back and forth along her hand. It moved along with her. The blonde girl looks over at you, surprise evident as she stares at you. She’s clearly caught off guard, she didn’t even hear you. She was in her own little world. “Oh. Hey?”

You smiled at how awkward she was. You brought your knees up to your chest, laying your head on your knees while facing the blonde girl. You let out a small laugh. “Hey. What are you doing?”

The blonde looked back down at the insect. She paused for a moment, then continued. It’s almost like she was holding herself back from something. “Hiding.”

You hum in understanding, messing with some dirt on the ground. You found a rock, playing with it between your fingers. You had easy access to the ground where the rocks are. “Yeah, I get it. This place is kinda stuffy, huh?”

The blonde smiled lightly, nodding to agree. She’s glad someone is on her side. “My name is Annie, just in case you were wondering. And if you weren’t that’s too bad.”

 _Annie? So she’s the girl Reiner is looking for, huh? She’s pretty cute now that I get a good look at her._ You gave her smile, reaching over so you can give her the rock. She grabs the rock, looking over the colours. She turns to you. “Happy birthday, Annie.”

The look she gave you was laced in shock. Moving away from you to keep her at a distance, most likely creeped out. “Fuck. How’d you know that?”

“I met this guy named bertholdt who told us. Don’t worry, i’m not a stalker or anything. Hope that makes you feel better.”

Annie let out a relieved laugh, staring at back at you intently. Annie gets a good look on your face, noticing the cute features on your face. She looked down at you to see the rest of you. Annie had a sly grin on her face. You interested her. She moved a little closer. “I guess i wouldn’t mind if you were my stalker.”

Your face heated up, trying to hide the smile by laughing lightly. There’s no way she’s serious, right? She can’t be. “Fine. Don’t be surprised if i follow you around.”

“Like I said, I wouldn’t mind.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying-“ You were was interrupted by a voice you knew too well. You sat up, looking behind you to see Mikasa. She was speed walking towards you with a smile on her face. That is until she noticed Annie. She frowned at her and Annie did the same.

Suddenly, they were lightly glaring at each other. They definitely knew each other but it seemed they weren’t on good terms. Mikasa moved down the steps, grabbing your hand, pulling you up the steps. She held your hand, looking back at Annie. 

Annie was the one to break the silence. Her fists clenched, staring at her with a glare as she stayed where she was. “Ackerman.”

“Leonhart. What are you doing here?” She asked- actually more like demanded. Annie stayed quiet for a while, but the look on her face said everything. She wasn’t happy to see her, not like this. 

“This is my party. I’m supposed to be here. What are you doing here?”

Mikasa glanced down at you. You was silently standing there awkwardly, but also confused about their interaction. Maybe you were seeing it wrong? Or maybe you weren’t. “I’m here with some friends.”

Annie glanced at you. Smiling to herself. What’s that about? Mikasa also glanced down at you, seeing that you were looking back at Annie with a smile. She bit the inside of her cheek, pulling you so you could go inside with her. “Annie, you should go upstairs. Reiner is looking for you.”

Mikasa pulls you with her, walking through the kitchen, the living room and once you reach the stairs Bertholdt lets you two by. You two walk in silence. You wondered why Mikasa was so quiet. Was she angry? Why?

Mikasa dragged you up towards another set of stairs, you assumed the party games would be played in the attic. That’s new. You looks around the hall, seeing all the doors are closed, probably locked. Once you two reach the attic you see new faces along with many other people you’ve talked to once and awhile. Most who attend SNK university are from the same high school, while others are from neighbouring universities, which is why their faces weren’t new to you.

You notice Jean, Eren, Sasha on a whole couch on the left side of the attic. They were all sitting together, talking and laughing. Sasha notices you, waving your two over with a huge smile. You noticed this and started walking towards her. Mikasa decided to finally let go, missing the warmth from your hand.

“What are you all smiling about?” You asked Sasha, noticing the adorable smile on her face. Sasha blushed. This could only mean one thing! She probably found some good food while in the kitchen and she was still daydreaming about it? Maybe?

“I met someone..” Sasha whispered into your ear. You gasped at the news, it was so unexpected. Sasha didn’t seem interested in boys. Who could be the person who managed to catch Sasha’s attention? Someone who’s only ever loved food?

“Who?” You asked, looking around the room to try to find the person Sasha was talking about. But obviously you couldn’t since Sasha hasn’t told you anything about that person. Sasha whispered a small, ‘I’ll tell you later.’ which you understood. There were a lot of people here. You couldn’t even hear yourself thinking in this loud room.

A familiar strong smell comes across your nose. You paused and looked towards Eren who was rolling a blunt, but it seemed like he was failing. He groaned, trying all over again. God thing he hasn’t sealed it.

“Eren! You dickhead, you’re gonna ruin it. Let me do it.” Connie told him, his hands hovering over Erens so he could take the blunt that Eren was trying to roll. Connie took over, rolling the blunt skillfully. After he finished he sealed it with his tongue, using a lighter to trim off the excess.

He held it out in the air. “That’s a nice ass blunt.” He grins at his work, wiggling his eyebrows at Eren who only scoffed. Jean pulled out his kit from his bag that he brought. Along with a new glass piece and his tin box with the rest of his stuff inside.

He showed off the new piece that he bought a while ago. Now he was gonna use it with his friends at a party. Finally. “Good thing i brought this baby, along with some pre rolls.”

You smirked at Jean, wiggling your eyebrows to tease him about the amount of stuff he brought. He steals a water bottle, pouring it into the glass bong, and he looked up at you. “How much money did you spend on all this?”

Jean frowned, blushing lightly in embarrassment. He stopped what he was doing, giving you a glare. “Shut up, will yah? Just enjoy my generosity.” He tossed you a pre roll which you took happily. You grabbed Connie's lighter, lighting up the pre roll. You take a long hit, inhaling the smoke slowly, but once you pull it away from your lips you start to cough.

“Fuck, that’s strong.” You passed it towards Sasha which she took. Eren laughed at you, smiling his butt off.

“Looks like you still got asthma.” He teased with a smirk. He uses his hand to slick his hair strands back since it was in his face. He started working on grinding some weed, but he looked up from his job to look at you.

“What’s asthma gotta do with anything, douche?” You replied, relaxing into the couch. You watched Eren prepare to explain, his hands continuing to work on the weed.

Before he did, he laughed, amused by your conversation. You look over at Mikasa who was talking with Jean. She hadn’t smiled since they got up here. She still had the same expression from before, but it’s clear that she’s trying to hide it. She just has a blank face, which made you frown. “Actually, it has to do with everything. You got weak ass lungs. You can’t party with the big dogs.”He replied, referring himself as one of the “big dogs”.”

You scoffed at what he said. “Piss off. Last time we went to a party you got so fucked up that you thought you were flying, when you were actually floating around in a pool.”

Eren’s eyes widen. He must’ve forgotten everything that happened since it was so embarrassing. He completely erased it from his mind until you brought it up. Sasha laughed along with Connie as he took the pre roll from Sasha. “Nice call, y/n. I fucking remember that. Wasn't he crying?”

Sasha nodded. “Yeah, he couldn’t stop talking about freedom. Where did that even come from?.” Eren continued to blush in embarrassment, hiding his face with his hands as he tried to shut you guys up.

All the attention on Eren faded once a large buff man walked into the attic, dragging Annie with him while Bertholdt followed behind. Everyone cheered. The three of them stood in the middle of the room, the large blonde man was smiling pridefully while Annie was looking down at the ground, hiding the pink tint on her face.

“Alright everyone, time for the real party to start!” Everyone cheered and clapped again. Everyone started greeting them. Reiner looked around the room, counting everyone with his large hand. He grinned. “Great, it’s gonna be fair.”

A tall brunette girl with freckles walked over to him and handed him two boxes. One was labeled ‘minutes’ while the other one was ‘names’. The same girl, along with a short blonde walked around the room, passing around small papers with pencils to everyone.

Reiner clapped, catching everyone's attention. “For our first event we’re gonna play ‘Minutes in Heaven.’ Ymir and Historia gave everyone a piece of paper. Write your name on it and put it in this box,” He lifted the box that was labeled ‘names’. Everyone replied with an ‘okay’.

Everyone did as they were told and walked over to him to put their names in the box. Reiner shook the box around to mix the names around while everyone went back to sitting down.

He grinned once again, ushering bertholdt to hold Annie in place. “Since it’s Annie’s birthday it’s only fair that she goes first.” Everyone cheered in agreement, wishing her a happy birthday. She had a light blush in her cheeks as she looked around, smiling at everyone.

“I’ll explain how this works. I’ll pull out a piece of paper from the ‘name’ box, whoever’s name I pull out goes in the closet with Annie. The amount of minutes is up to the piece of paper I pull out of the ‘minutes’ box. People can end in the closet more than once because we’re taking turns, while also picking out different names every single time. Understand?” Every nodded, voicing they understood with cheering. “After Annie we’ll continue clock wise until the end of the line. If you decline to go in the closet with someone, you take three shots.” Everyone gasped at the amount of shots.

“Whoever gets picked better give Annie a good time. She is the birthday girl.” Everyone laughs, while Annie only bashfully looks away. “Alright, let’s get started!”

The cheering goes on. He dips his hand in the box, moving his hand around to find the chosen number of minutes. Finally he pulls out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and grins. “Twelve minutes.” He shows the paper around but because he was far away most people didn’t get to see it well.

“And our chosen one is…” Reiner dips his hand into the other box, doing the same thing like what he did to the other box. He pulled out the paper, unfolding it.

“Y/n. Annie and Y/n have to spend twelve minutes in the closet!”


	3. 12 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has a good but short time with Annie in the closet. Once she returns to her friends, Mikasa shows signs of being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to remind everyone that this has mature content(drugs), although i don't think it's that bad, I still think people who are younger and impressionable to be cautious. Just wanted to put that out there. Anyways, enjoy! This took way too long because I kept getting distracted. bloom <3

You’ve never played this variation of 7 minutes in heaven, but it intrigued you a lot. Reiner explained it well, so you got a gist of how the game went. Basically, your fate for the night would be chosen by pieces of paper. A game of luck you could say.

Sasha seems nervous, even though she took a lot of hits just before Reiner got here. Usually she would be calm but that’s not the case right now. While Reiner was still talking you took this chance to reassure her. “It’s okay, Sasha. You don’t have to get in the closet with anyone if you don’t want to.”

Sasha shook her head softly at you. “That’s not what i’m worried about.” You gave her a questioning look. Before you could ask her what was bothering her, it felt like everyone’s eyes were on you. You looked at your friends and they all had large grins on their faces except Mikasa. It felt like she was looking straight past you with unreadable eyes.

You then looked around, seeing mostly everyone’s eyes on you. “What?” You asked, a couple people who were close by laughed at your confusion.

Eren reached over to you and patted you on the shoulder like you just won a million bucks. With his other hand he gave you a thumbs up. “You’ve been chosen,”

You gave him a weird look. _Chosen? Do you look like some kinda of hero?_ “Chosen for what?”

Connie couldn’t help but laugh at you. It’s not like it’s your fault for not paying attention. If someone else was in your position it would be the same. They have a great way of making you feel embarrassed for no reason. Connie pointed to where Annie was. She had a small smile on her face as she stared at you. Reiner whispered something in her ear which made her nod.

“You gotta go in the closet with Annie for twelve minutes. Go!” He pushed you off the couch, and you stumbled but caught yourself. You turned and flipped him off, but in return he blew you a kiss.

You seemed more… Comfortable about this situation. Even though you just met her... You liked her. She was cool. You don’t know. You’re just happy it’s not some weird person.

Momentarily you stared at Mikasa, seeing her eyes focused on Annie. Although they weren't glaring, just staring. It was almost like they were speaking telepathically. But that couldn’t be the case. Annie stared back, almost like she was holding back a grin.

You walked over to where she was going. Annie walked ahead into the closet, but Reiner stopped you with his hand on your shoulder. “Try being gentle in there,” He teased with a grin and let you go. He wasn’t serious, surely. It’s not like you could do much in a small closet for twelve minutes. You and Annie were pushed in the closet. Bertholdt closed the doors. “You have twelve minutes starting… Now!”

It was quiet for some time, until Annie turned to look at you. Even though it was dark, the lights between the cracks helped her find where you were. It was dark, but not that dark. “We don’t have to do anything.” She whispered.

She was sweet, but this is a party. More specifically, her party. You let out a chuckle. You didn’t know her voice could be so small. Especially when she was shamelessly glaring at Mikasa earlier outside.

Her face looked like she was embarrassed, but didn’t mind this situation. “Don’t worry about that. I want to. Do you?” You leaned against the side wall of the closet, giving Annie a smile.

She held back a grin as she walked towards you, “Yeah. I do.” You stared her dead in the eyes, grabbing the hem of your shirt, tearing it off your body. The look on her face would have made you laugh if it weren’t for the fact that this moment was really intimate. You wanted to try something new. You wanted to be bold.

“Wow,” She whispered, shamelessly staring at your exposed body. You grabbed her hand, pulling her towards you to close the gap between you two. Her lips attached to yours slowly, almost in an agonizing way. You guys just started and she was already driving you crazy.

Her hands moved to your waist, her thumbs tracing small circles on your skin. Your hand made its way to her cheek, tracing down to her neck, going lower from there. Your left hand stopped on the hem of her hoodie, slipping your hand under the material and up to her breasts. You cupped your hand over breast, squeezing lightly with your thumb and index finger. She hummed in delight, sending shivers down your back. She sounded so cute.

You pushed her away for a second, switching positions so that she was against the wall instead of you. She was surprised, but stayed where she was. Your knee moved in between her thighs, keeping her in place. “You move pretty fast, huh?” She rasped, her hand hovering down to your shorts. There was that feeling again. That certain feeling that made you want more. Her eyes were half lidded along with yours. It was pretty nice in the closet.

You smirked, moving your lips down to her ear. Whispering in her ear you said, “It seems that you’re enjoying yourself, no?” You moved away, leaving kisses down from her cheek to her jaw to her neck. Her sighs of satisfaction are quiet, but you can clearly hear them. You remove your hand where it was from her breast, moving it back down to her toned stomach, to keep her in place. _God, she’s hot._

You bite the crook of her neck and shoulder. It probably aches, but feels good at the same time. You licked the mark, making her moan. It’s louder than the other noises she made. You pull back, looking at your work that was beautifully displayed on her neck. You couldn’t help but grin. You removed your hand from under her shirt, using both your hands to bring her into another kiss. She pushed you away, leading you to the other wall across from the wall that you had pinned her against. She pushed you closer to the wall, taking all the control from you.

Her lips attacked yours aggressively, then bit your bottom lip while pulling away. “I didn’t think you’d be this bold. You looked so… innocent earlier.” She moved her knee up, pressing against your groin. You let out a shaky breath from the contact. You had to force yourself to pay attention to her words. You lost all the control that you had gained earlier. God, you’re hopeless. 

“All my courage is from the weed. If i was sober, i would wait until you made the first move.” You replied honestly, moving your hands to her shoulders to keep yourself up. She grinned, putting more pressure and fiction against your crotch. You bit your lip, trying to keep yourself quiet despite how good the pressure felt. It took everything in you to not rub against her, so you tried listening to the noise outside.

You couldn’t hear anything except small murmurs of different conversations. You couldn’t really pay attention to them though, especially when Annie was right in front of you. She was quite the distraction. All you know is that you didn’t want them to hear you, especially your friends. They would hold it against you forever.

You felt Annie’s lips aggressively kiss and bite your neck, which only hurt a little bit. It only added to the pleasure. She moved down, the fiction from her knee disappeared, and she started pressing kisses over your chest. Even over the fabric of your bra, biting it and pulling it away from your skin. She let go and continued down, kissing your stomach, lower and lower until she reached the button of your jean shorts. She looked up at you, her eyes laced in lust.

“Can I do something?” She asked, her hands squeezing your exposed thighs softly while also rubbing them. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than before, and she was biting her lip. That reminded you to let go of your lip between your lips. There was a tiny wound on your lip from your teeth when you tried to quiet yourself earlier. You licked your lips, tasting your blood.

She unbuttoned your shorts, moving the zipper down, distracting you again. You nodded, your hand moving to her hair. You gripped her hair, tugging lightly, and you could see she was enjoying it. She smirked, her hands moving slowly again you. She pulled your underwear down, sinking deeper into the ground so she could get the angle right. She moved closer, closing her eyes.

Reiner’s voice boomed from the other side, stopping Annie. “Times up, ladies!”

“You’re kidding?!” Annie yelled from below you, her eyes glaring at the door. She refused to believe that was twelve minutes. Did you two spend most of your time making out? Fuck, right when it was getting good. You two probably forgot you didn't have all the time in the world.

“Nope! It’s true, right everyone?” The room yelled in agreement.

Annie groaned. But looked back at you, going back to her previous position. She placed a kiss where you were exposed. You’re breath caught in your throat. She smirked up at you, moving away from your body. She heard you. She stood up, staring into your eyes. She grabbed you softly by the neck, tightening her grip and brought you closer.

She kissed you, except this time it was different than the ones before. It lasted a little longer, but you decided to kiss her back. Which she enjoyed because she sighed fondly. She moved away from you, bending down to pick up your shirt and give it to you. You totally forgot you ripped your shirt off.

You blushed, but she definitely couldn’t see it. Your courage from before faltered in a matter of seconds. You quickly put on your shirt, and waited for Annie to open the closet door. She did, walking towards Bertholdt.

You should be more surprised, maybe even scared but no- you actually felt pretty good. It was a good time and you really shouldn’t feel ashamed about feeling good.

Even so, this will be super embarrassing. _They’re all gonna be looking._ You said to yourself as you walked towards your friends who were grinning from ear to ear. People around couldn’t help but whistle and cheer as they saw how messy you looked after being in the closet with her.

Connie looked down at your shorts, and laughed. “Yo, your fly is down.” You looked down and he was right, you pulled your zipper up and buttoned your shorts. You looked over at Annie who only smirked. _Why didn’t she tell me?_

You sat down in between Sasha and Eren, instead of sitting next to Connie and Sasha. You knew how loud he can get when something scandalous happens. Sasha spent her time touching and looking at the hickies on your neck that were noticeable, even from far away.

You take Jean's new piece from Eren, he had just finished packing weed into the bowl. The bowl was packed generously. You bring the lighter towards the bowl, lighting it for a second. Taking a large hit and handing it back to him once you were done. _Damn, it was a nice bong._ He just continued to grin, you could tell he was very proud of you.

Jean looked over at you, smiling cheekily. “Care to tell us what happened in there?” Jean asked, chuckling lightly after seeing your expression. Mikasa punched his shoulder which made him clutch his arm in pain. “Mikasa? What the hell?” She didn’t say anything to him, but looked over at you. She gave you a weak smile and turned away. You appreciated her help.

For the next couple of minutes people went in and came out of the closet. Even your friends, all except Mikasa, who skipped by taking three shots and Jean, who hasn’t been chosen yet.

From what you know Reiner put different minutes, all leading up to 15 minutes, nothing higher than that. Yes, some people managed to only get one minute which probably bummed them out. Ymir was one of them.

Ymir even asked for a redo when Reiner pulled two minutes, the girl she was paired with was named Historia. A small blonde who seemed very okay with just the two minutes while Ymir was angry. Even so, they still went in the closet. Coming out messier than you. If anyone works fast it’s Ymir.

Reiner pulled out a number. “Ten minutes.” He reached into the other box, pulling another piece of paper and unfolding it. “Jean!”

Jean looked up from his phone, gaping at who he was paired with. Your friends laughed and couldn’t stop. You grinned which he clearly ignored. Eren was so ecstatic that he had to talk. He stood up and pushed Jeans towards a boy with dark hair and cute freckles on his face, who was already waiting for him. “Go on, Jean boy! I’m sure you’ll have fun with Marco.”

“Shut your trap, Jaeger!” He grumbled, an annoyed look on his face as he walked into the closet with Marco. Bertholdt locked it.

Sasha and Connie turned to me, giving me a mischievous look. “Still thinking about your twelve minute experience in the closet?” You pushed their faces away from yours, the heat rising to your face. You didn’t want to talk about it with them. They’ll probably repeat every sentence louder.

Suddenly you felt someone’s presence from behind you, their body pushed against your back. Their head rested on the left side of your shoulder, their hands sliding to your stomach and pulling your closer. “Stop talking about it, and pass me the weed.” Mikasa’s voice rasped out, hugging you closer. Sasha and Connie shared a look, still smirking but listened to her anyway. They knew too much that they weren’t sure if they could contain it. Eren sat beside Mikasa, smoking from Jeans piece. He seemed more interested in the bong than the conversation.

Sasha passed you the rolled blunt that Connie rolled a couple of minutes ago along with a lighter. You held it up for Mikasa, your face still hot from how close you were. She removed her left hand from your stomach, taking the blunt. She was being really clingy at the moment. Only happens when she's high or she wants something. This was all too much. First Annie and now Mikasa. It’s clear that they're trying to kill you.

She held it close to her mouth while lifting her head from your shoulders. You finally got a good look at her. She looked at you. “Light it for me,” You nodded, bringing the lighter up to her, lighting the blunt. You bit the inside of your cheek. _God_. You dropped your hands to your lap, feeling Mikasa’s other hand tighten on your stomach.

Mikasa closed her eyes as she inhaled the smoke. She looked really, really good like this. You had to admire her face. She had long eye lashes that looked like they shined if you looked close enough. Even the scar on the right side of her face looked good on her. Though you don’t know the full story behind it. Apparently it happened when Mikasa and Eren were teens, that’s all you knew.

Mikasa opened her eyes, smirking the moment she saw your eyes trained on her. She puffed the air out, all the smoke evading your face. She did all that without coughing. Damn. She took another long hit, passing the blunt to Sasha, who took it quickly. Connie and Sasha stayed quiet at the scene in front of them. Were they about to...?

Mikasa used her left hand to grab you by your chin, bringing you closer. Her thumb traced your lip, running over the wound that you made with your teeth earlier. She frowned at the sight, knowing what could've caused it.

She pulled you even closer, stopping inches from your lips. “Open your mouth.” Some of the smoke slipped out of her mouth as she said that. You couldn’t breathe, but you listened anyways.

You opened your mouth. She smiled at how obedient you you were being. She blew the smoke into your mouth, maintaining eye contact with you the whole time, you sucked the smoke and held it in. She pulled away, seemingly satisfied by the way she made you freeze. The look on your face was all she needed. Connie and Sasha’s mouth gaped at what they had witnessed. Eren saw the whole thing as well, and couldn’t stop looking back at Connie and Sasha to see if that actually happened. They did, but didn’t..? Was that real?

Mikasa looked at them innocently while you were shutting down from what she shamelessly did. Along with everyone on that couch, the blonde across the room saw everything. Mikasa grinned, knowing that Annie was watching. If Annie wanted to play _that_ game, Mikasa wanted to show her she was going win. But obviously, Annie wasn't going to give up that easily.

The game continues. The night is still young.


	4. Mikasa's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa bribes Reiner into getting paired with you, telling him to also give her twelve minutes. She definitely gonna prove something to Annie. But it goes down hill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I love you guys! Thanks for reading! (btw this is my first time writing this type of stuff because it sorta makes me uncomfy but it went well with the story... I think?) <3 bloom

When it comes to Mikasa you tend to shut down when she gives you slight attention. It’s always been like this, even since high school. Mikasa and you weren’t as close as you are now, but even back then you still reacted the same at the smallest things she did.

It’s currently happening. Mikasa is still holding you close to her, one hand on your stomach while the other touching your exposed thigh. She even goes as far as slipping her fingers inside your shorts for fun just to tease you. She still had you close, pulling you in between her legs on the couch. She basically had you trapped from leaving her, but you didn’t mind. You were having the time of your life. Your smile was huge and your friends teased you about. Mikasa ignores them, resting her head on your shoulder while listening to your heartbeat. It was loud, so loud she could hear it from where she was. She even ignored the music in the background.

Your mind wanders towards Annie. Mikasa and Annie were different but had some similarities that you were attracted to. Even though it came off as awkward you noticed how confident she was after talking. Her quiet nature distracted you from her aggressive side. Annie was sweet, and funny. The way she acted in the closet threw you off. Maybe that's why it was different. Despite what happened in the closet you wanted to top her. You wanted to be in control when you were with her, and you were so sure she would let you. It's not like that with Mikasa.

While with Mikasa you wanted her to top you, though it hasn't happened. That's what you _wanted_. It’s different with both of them. Deep down you wonder if the only reason you even like Mikasa is because you know she would never date you. Mikasa isn’t the dating type, and you aren’t either but despite that, you still have a crush on her. A crush that had manifested from curiosity, and now it’s something deeper. But... You've spent years admiring and fantasizing about her, but if something were to change between you two, you wouldn't know how to react. You would probably run away instead of deal with it like you want to. You're crush on her confused you in more ways that one.

You know the only reason she’s acting this way because Annie’s here, someone who she seemed to not be on good terms with. It was obvious, you weren't stupid. You would catch them staring at each other, glaring. You were stuck in between them. They were constantly going back to you, showing off the things they did with you. It was some petty shit. The voice in the back of your head was rational, telling you to get out. That their little game would hurt you and to leave while you can, but you didn't. Sometimes you can't always make the best choices. It's okay being selfish. You decided to ignore their little game. You wanted their attention and so far it was amazing. You could care less if you got hurt. You would probably regret that in the future but you didn't care. All you had on your mind was them.

"Has everyone gotten a turn?" Reiner's voice asked loudly, to which most people said 'yes'. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Mikasa who raised her hand. You were disappointed by the loss of contact on your exposed thighs, but her other hand was still on your stomach. "Mikasa? What is it?" He wondered why she even raised her hand. It's not like they're in grade school or anything.

"I'd like to try again." Mikasa replied, dropping her hand back to your thighs. Reiner looked down at how she was holding on to you. He wasn't sure how to react. Weren't you the girl in the closet with Annie? From what Annie told him, you were single. but it didn't look that way. Reiner nodded lowly, remembering when she decided to take three shots instead of going into the closet with some guy when it was her turn. 

"I don't see a problem with it." He agreed, seeing as though she was the last person for the 'Minutes in heaven' game. Mikasa smiled, removing herself from you to stand where Reiner was. You frowned. She was really warm and smelled nice. Once she was with Reiner she motioned him to bend down so she could tell him something. He did and she covered her mouth, leaning into his ear. "I wanna be in the closet with Y/n, do me a favor and say her name instead of the whoever's name you pull." She whispered lowly. 

"I don't know. What will the others say she she gets to go in the closet a third time?" The second time you were in the closet was because it was your turn, and you picked someones name and got 3 minutes. He was gay so you didn't do anything. You haven't thought about it because of how insignificant it was. Everyone had gone in the closet twice at least, Mikasa skipped once and she manged to avoid the second time since the guy who got paired with her ran out of the room, covering his mouth desperately. He probably had to throw up.

He checked his watch, seeing it was 11:09. They've been playing for so long, everyone looked ready to chill and calm down. At lot happened that was skipped. She scoffed, giving him a look. "Seriously? Look around, everyone is pretty calm and docile. They won't care."

He looked around and she was right. He sighed, the faster he lets it happen the sooner they could play some other drinking games that were more effective. "Alright,"

She smiled and thanked him. She pulled away, looking towards Annie who was standing next to Bertholdt, drinking from a red solo cup. She grinned, catching Annie's gaze. She looked back towards you. Although you weren't paying attention since Sasha was talking to you, whispering in you ear and yelling in glee when you answered her questions. Connie was trying to pay attention to what you were saying but couldn't since Jean and Eren were bickering back and forth about something stupid. Mikasa was excited to finally be stuck in a closet with you. 

"This is the last time we play this game tonight. Mikasa is the last one, now get ready." Reiner yelled towards everyone, everyone was confused but cheered nonetheless. You all looked towards them, watching Reiner dip him hand into the 'minutes' box. He pulled out a piece of folded paper and looked at it. "twelve minutes." He reached into the other box, doing the same. He looked into the paper, looking less enthusiastic. "Y/n." Everyone was being loud again, cheering, whistling and saying unnecessary things. You were confused. You already went twice, why again? And this time with Mikasa? You looked back at your friends who had the same expression on their faces as you. Eren was just grinning to himself, almost like he knew something you didn't. You were about to tell them something until Mikasa pulled you up from the couch, dragging you into the closet, closing it herself. 

"Mikasa?-" She cut you off, pulling you so close. Your lips barely touching, you froze.

"Shut up," She whispered sensually, bringing your lips together softly. Her lips were soft and plump, yet aggressive at the same time. You wanted your hands to do something other than keep them by your sides. You slid your hands into her hair, running your fingers through her shinny black hair. She obviously liked it, hearing her groaning into your mouth, so you continued. She licked your bottom lip, which urged you to open your mouth for her tongue to invade your mouth. Her tongue slipped into your mouth, leaving soon after as you continue to kiss in sync. Her hands traveled to your shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping your pants. Her hands moved into your shorts, teasing you with her hand. You moan, causing her to chuckle as she pulls away.

"I'm gonna finish what Annie started." She whispered, leading you down to the floor. She pushed you down softly, so you were laying on you back. All you could do was stare at her with half lidded eyes. This is what you wanted. You wanted her to look at you like this, you wanted her to act like this, this is what you wanted. She quickly pulled off your shorts, along with you underwear that came off easily due to your shorts. Your sandals didn't bother her, seeing that she could easily pull them off. She sat on her knees in between your legs, pulling you closer. She reached and put your left leg over her shoulder, licking your calf, her other hand tracing over your other thigh. 

You were on full display in front of her, embarrassed you moved your hands to cover your face. Something about this made you think of Annie. If you had more time with her would you feel this good with her too if you had went this far? What was you thinking? God, you were with Mikasa! Your crush! Why were you thinking of Annie?

Almost as if reading your mind, Mikasa bit your calf pretty hard to get your attention. You bit you lip, hiding the pleasure you got from her biting you. You covered your mouth. "Why are you covering your mouth? I want her to hear this," She moved up, holding your hands above your head. She towered over, feeling the same friction from before with Annie. Mikasa was right above you. Her head dipped into you, catching your lips in an aggressive kiss. You could really get used to this. You sighed happily into her mouth, your eyes fluttering closed. Her lips parted, moving down your jaw, leaving kisses as she went lower. She let your hands go, trusting you to keep your hands away from your mouth. She moved away for a second, removing your shirt. Happy, She returned to kissing your neck, biting softly where your other hickies were. It tickles when she hummed into your neck, satisfied. The vibration against your neck made you go crazy. 

She moved to your left nipple, sucking on it. A wave of pleasure hit you, making you let out a shaky breath. With her other hand she started playing your other nipple, her fingers running over the sensitive bud. After you let out a breathy sigh as she inched below your stomach. Her wet kisses were driving you insane, you wanted more. Something more. Her right hand moved down to your cunt, cupping over you but you wanted to feel more. You started slowly grinding into her hand, her hand moving with you as she applied more pressure. "Mikasa," You whispered, a moan stuck in the back of your throat. "Please, please, please."

She chuckled but started moving her fingers. You bit your lip. Her fingers ran over your clit, teasing you into making more noise. Mikasa wants Annie to hear this. So she pulled her hand away from you which made you groan in frustration at the loss of contact. She moved back a bit, dipping her head in between your thighs, her breath on you.

Her tongue was all you could register when she ran her tongue to swipe against your folds. She then used her hand to lift your folds apart, swiping her tongue against you. A loud moan left you mouth before you could bite your lip to stop yourself. She moved her tongue around you, making you whine. Then she plunged her tongue inside you, circling her tongue against your walls slowly. She moved her hand up, circling her fingers around your sensitive clit while her tongue continued to move inside you. It was becoming too much. She decided to do something different so she moved her lips to your clit, circling and sucking with her tongue while she dipped her fingers inside you. The pressure from her tongue and fingers made you realize you were close, so close. She curled her fingers, rubbing against your wall. If it weren't for your hand then everyone outside would probably hear how you practically yelling. But your hand muffled your sounds, as you bit your lip. There was this thing she did with her tongue that you couldn't explain because of how good it felt. 

A hot bubbling feeling in your stomach made you close your eyes. Your toes curled, your hands shaking as the familiar feeling washed over you. It was an explosive feeling that left you breathless. The feeling subsided, your chest heaving. You could feel Mikasa moving up towards you. She grabbed your chin with her hand, bringing your lips together, her tongue swiping against yours. You moaned at the taste, and you could feel her smiling. She pulled away, "I love how responsive you were trying to be. Next time, you can be as loud as you want." She pulled away, grabbing your shorts and underwear and handing them to you. You wanted to freeze but you realized that time was almost up. Your mind was jumping around. Mikasa gave you- wait. You didn't do nothing but lay there! Well, she did say next time. You could repay her then. Definitely.

You quickly put on your clothes, the shaking made it hard but you did it. Mikasa was wiping her face on some random clothes that were in the corner of the closet which made you laugh. You pulled your shirt over your head, slipping it down your body. You sat down against the wall to calm down. Mikasa sat next to you, grabbing you hand. She was rubbing circles on your thumb which made you happy. It was quiet but you liked it like this.

"Times up," Reiner knocked against the door. Mikasa stands up first, holding out her hand for you to take. Which you did, she opened the door walking you out of there. She smirked at Annie, walking towards the exist she dragged you with her. Annie was only staring at you though, a frown on her face. Fucking Mikasa Ackerman everyone. She regrets talking so much, she wasted precious time with you. Now Mikasa has her dirty claws around you. She sighed, _I'll_ _try_ _next_ _time_. _When_ _Mikasa_ _isn't_ _around_. It wasn’t gonna be that hard, Mikasa wasn't going to date you. Annie was sure of it.

Everyone was quiet which proved that they heard you. _Fuck_. _I'm_ _never_ _gonna_ _live_ _this_ _down_.

Once you guys were outside she stopped. You probably knew what she was gonna say. Something along the lines of: "Don't read to much into it. We're just friends." That's what you knew she was gonna say. It's not like you were gonna ask her, 'what are we' because it's clear. 

She just wanted to win against Annie. It felt amazing with her, she was amazing but you didn't want to say something that'll ruin it. So you decided to not be a clingy one night stand, or in this situation you weren't going to be clingy unless Mikasa said something differently.

She turned to you, a smile on her face. It's almost like she wanted to say something important. But you decided to talk first. "You don't have to worry, I'm not reading too much into what happened in the closet. We're friends, and that's all we're ever gonna be. I know that." You paused and started walking ahead. "I'm heading back, I'm pretty tired. Bye." This way nothing would change between you two. It'll just be sex. No feelings behind it. You just had to be okay with that. You were pretty sure you knew Mikasa knew about your feelings, and it was obvious when she just only used it to her advantage. 

Mikasa was stuck where she was. What just happened? How did that even fail? Well, she only has herself to blame.

She'll tell you next time.


	5. Conflicting feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk about how you feel to Sasha, and she helps you get your feelings straight. After the talk you and your friends decided to hang out at a cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but i hope you enjoy! It’s like, 4 in the morning and I'm about to pass out. bloom <3

“Are you stupid or something?” Sasha gave you a judgemental look. You were taken aback by her bluntness. You told her about everything last night, about your feelings, what you were thinking and what you knew. She was happy to listen as long as she was chewing on something. She shoved a whole pancake in her mouth, chewing slowly. Sometimes you wondered where she got her appetite from. How can she eat so much but still be so skinny? You were jealous of her.

That morning you got breakfast for the both of you from a cafe where Sasha’s cousin worked at. The moment you walked through the door she bolted awake, also eating your share of breakfast. Of course you expected this, so you didn’t care much. She just wanted to hear everything about last night, so you spilled everything to her. Well, you have to hand it to her for being honest.

You groaned, falling back on your bed. You sighed into your hands. “Look, i know. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

”Obviously! You seriously need to stop running away from your feelings. That being said, stop trying to pretend that Mikasa could _never_ feel anything for you. You’re acting as if you’re just _that_ unlikable. Which you aren’t because i know for a fact that if i wasn’t straight i would totally date you-“

”Woah! Okay, i get it.” You cut her off. You looked up at your ceiling, sighing loudly again. “Why are my thoughts all over the place when it comes to her? One minute i’m thinking, ‘hey, she definitely likes me, we’ll date soon!’ But no! She does something that makes me question everything. She’s so confusing.” 

Sasha shallowed, throwing the already empty box into the trash can. She looked back at you. _She’s not the only one who’s confusing. “_ Have you guys ever heard of communication..? God, you guys make me want to avoid crushing on someone...That being said, what about Annie?” 

You turned your body towards her, surprised by her words. Who would’ve thought Sasha was great at relationship advice? You’re surprised she brought Annie up when you’re talking about Mikasa. “What about her?”

“Do you like her?” 

You thought about it for a second. Maybe? “Something like that. I’m attracted to her, but i don’t know if i like her. Can you even like two people at once?”

“Uh, yeah? Did you not know that?” You shrugged your shoulders. You’ve only liked one person at a time, but now it’s different. They’re basically the same person though, does that count? “Whatever, anyways. You’re not overthinking when it comes to Annie?”

”No.” You replied honestly. What is there to overthink about her? It’s not like you could. You just don’t know her that well, aside from the fact that she’s a good kisser. Sasha nodded.

“So you have a crush on Mikasa, you’re attracted to Annie and spent time in the closet with both of them? Wow, this is interesting. Why don’t you guys just have a threesome, that'll fix all the frustrations between you three. And i am bold enough to say there was sexual tension between them?” She commented, sitting on your bed with you. She leaned her back against your stomach. 

You laughed. If only. That would make things easier. “Probably. I don’t even know why they were glaring at each other, or why they hate each other.” 

An idea popped in her head. “What if they’re exes!” 

You shook your head, looking down at her. “Wouldn’t we know about her exes though?” 

She tapped her head with hand. Almost slapping herself for forgetting something so important. “Right. I forgot about high school.” She paused for a moment. “So what’s next? Are you just gonna pretend that it didn’t happen?”

You groaned. “I don’t know. Maybe? What if that’s for the best?” 

“Fucking moron,” Sasha mumbled quietly so you couldn’t hear. She sits up, walking towards her bed. She reached for her phone, tapping aggressively. You sat up, looking up at her curiously. What was she doing? Was she searching up the deeper meaning of your feelings? Maybe. The internet always has an answer.

“What are you doing?”

She looked up, walking to her dresser. “Asking jean to come over so we could go to the cafè. I’m hungry for french toast.” 

You scoffed. “I just got you pancakes! How am i supposed to face Levi twice after ordering 12 pancakes for you? He thinks i have no self control when it comes to sweets.”

”What? He loves us, he won’t mind.” Sasha started getting dressed into something casual, pulling her hair into high ponytail. She looked around the room, trying to find something.

You scoffed, an amused smile playing on your lips. “No, he tolerates us because Hanji is your cousin. Hanji loves us.” She pouted, knowing you were right.

Levi was someone who was expressionless but feels the most. Or that’s what Hanji told you two. He’s never one to say how he feels and he’s typically harsh on you guys for some reason. Hanji likes to say it’s tough love but you don’t know if you could believe them. Sometimes he’s nice, but other times he’s a pain.

Hanji is always defending him on the low. From your experience he just has a hard exterior so it’s harder to get to know him. But Hanji is always there to save him. Their friendship is nice and funny. It shows how much he cares about them.

You two waited, talking about random things for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only 15 minutes. They were taking their sweet ass time.

A small rock hitting your dorm window made you jump. You huffed once you realize who it could be. They really scared you. You walked over seeing Jean and Connie standing outside, holding pebbles in their hands. They were so lucky you were in the second floor. Once they saw you they dropped the pebbles.

You opened the window, staring down at your friends. They were staring up at you, dressed in their casual clothes. You smiled down at them. “Seriously?” 

Dramatically, they both bowed to you. Jean raised his hand towards you, almost as if he was reaching towards you. A huge smile on his face. “Oh, dear Cinderella drop down your long hair! I, Romeo am here to saveth you! Along with my loyal donkey!” 

Connie kneeled, keeping his head down. You laughed, placing you hand under your chin as you watched them. They’re little bit would be funny if they got the story’s correct. That or they did this on purpose. “Three different stories, you dumb Montague. It’s Rapunzel, not Cinderella.” 

“What’s a Montague?” Connie questioned, looking up for an answer but only got a shrug from Jean. So they were being serious. Oh good, it’s funnier this way.

“How am i supposed to know? Wait... Hey, Y/n!? Was that an insult?” Jean looked back up at you, glaring playfully. 

You rolled your eyes, laughing at your dumb friends. “Look it up! We’ll be right down!” You closed the window, walking with Sasha outside to where the boys were waiting for you two. You stopped and greeted them, and you all started walking away from your dorms.

”Sasha told us you were thinking about a threesome, i’d be happy to help.” Jean teased, nudging his shoulders against yours. You gawked at Sasha, but all she did was hide behind Connie. 

Why did she tell them? Traitor. Clearly not what you were talking about with her. She missed a lot.

“Nope! It’s nothing like that.” You guys started walking towards the cafè where Hanji, Sasha’s cousin worked. Again. Jean wrapped his arm around your shoulder, and you held onto him as he leaned on you.

Jean smirked, looking at you with a creepy glint in his eyes. “I see, is it because that spot is already taken by Mikasa and Annie?” 

Your face started to heat up. Nows not the time to think about that, (y/n)! You turned to him, punching him in the gut which made him grunt in pain as he let you go. He walked away from you, walking next to Connie. “Shut your mouth! Jean, you haven’t told us anything about your time with Marco!” 

Connie grinned. “Nice call again! That’s true, why don’t you tell us how that went, Jean boy?” 

“Hell no! I’d rather die!”

Connie laughed, he decided to mess with him. He jumped on Jeans back, settling on riding him like a horse. Jeans hands tried hitting hit but couldn’t because of the awkward position of his hands he couldn’t. “To Erwins Cafè, horse face! Mikasa and Eren are waiting!” 

Jean jumped around, trying to get Connie off his back. But Connie didn’t budge, laughing loudly like a kid. Jean started spinning which caused Connie to closed his eyes. He’s not gonna lose this. Jean continued to spin until he started to feel sick, so he stopped, falling in the ground with Connie. 

They grunted in pain. “Connie, come on give me a break.” Jean splayed on his stomach, his face on the ground. His eyes were closed so he could get the dizziness to stop. That was a bad idea.

Connie picked himself off the ground, laughing at jean’s state. He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. He wasn’t dizzy at all but due to the fall he scraped his knees and palms. “You’re dealing with me, Muchacho. I fear nothing!” 

You and Sasha decided to walk ahead. You had no energy for their antics, along with the other things to come later on. 

Maybe after some coffee. 


	6. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn happens which results in a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, but i needed a break for a couple of hours. I went to a small party with my friend, and once i got home I needed a nap since i felt sick. It was different than what i expected but it was fun. Anyways, enjoy <3 bloom

Levi stared at you with an unreadable expression, almost as if he was gonna scold you but all he did was give you a small grin. He lifted his teacup to his lips, taking a small sip. “Again? More pancakes perhaps?” 

You looked over at Sasha and glared, which caused her to hide behind Jean like a child. You sighed, looking back at Levi with a nervous expression. “Would you believe me if i said Sasha ate all the pancakes and i’m starving?”

He scoffed, the smile still playing on his lips. That’s new. He’s never smiled this much. “You expect me to believe that Sasha ate 12 pancakes without your help? They were big pancakes,” 

You nodded. Yes, she ate your breakfast. Why won’t he believe you? “Look, you gotta believe me! She’s not as innocent as she looks.”

He hummed, still not believing you. “And what is it you want now?” 

“We’re here for breakfast,” Sasha piped up, removing herself from Jean to stand in-front of Levi who was stationed by the register. She had this look in her eyes to show she was excited. What a kid.

He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, moving his head towards a booth that was taken by two people. “Your friends are over there. I’ll make four eyes take your order.” 

Connie and Jean moved swiftly towards theirs friends, greeting them with smiles. Sasha looked back at your as you stayed back, nervous of what’s to come. “Come on, you’ll sit next to your girlfriend.” Sasha grabbed your hand, dragging you to the booth. She pushed you into the left side of the booth where Mikasa was.

Mikasa was stunned by your sudden appearance but caught you before you could embarrass yourself. She gave you her famous smile as she kept her hand under your chin. “You okay?” 

You were gonna kill Sasha, you had to. She’s trying to play captain when she doesn’t understand the game! You nodded, sitting up in your seat as you composed yourself. “Thanks,”

She nodded, moving closer to your ears so she could tell you something. “After this we’re going somewhere, okay?” 

She pulled back, moving some hair from your face. Giving you an innocent look. You turned to look at her, your ears still red from how close she was. “Where?” 

She chucked lightly, moving her pointer finger to her lips. Her voice was low, so only you could hear it. It’s not like your friends were listening though, Jean and Eren were bickering on something while Connie and Sasha were picking sides.

“It’s a secret. But don’t worry, it’s not bad. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, after all we did settle _**‘** **it’**_ for you.” 

You gave her a confused look. _What the hell is she on about? We? It? Has she gone mad or is she playing with my head? ugh._

You nodded slowly. You had no idea what she was talking about. She was definitely playing with your head. Crazy.

Suddenly her hand settled on your left thigh, drawing small circles with her thumb while the rest of her fingers are still. God, why did that pattern remind you Annie. It seems familiar. Just like her. 

You didn’t mind, it’s not like it was a big deal. She was being more secretive now then at the party before. This was nothing compared to before.

”Y/n! You’re back again, good! I have something for you to test out!” Hanji comes running towards you, a drink in her hand as she tried not to drop it once she reached your table. In high school you got to know Hanji, Sasha’s cousins, who would make you try new things. You’re sure in another life she was a crazy scientist.

You forgot how crazy she was. She’s usually okay unless it comes to experimenting on food. She mixed things with other things to see if they’re good. She was seen as important here, not only because of her foodie experiments but because she makes amazing latte art. She’s also a great waitress. 

You looked up at glass cup in her hands. It looked like a normal milkshake but something felt off. You were kinda scared. This wouldn’t be the first times she’s tried this and it’s definitely not gonna be her last. But just the thought of being stoned seemed a way better idea than this. You didn’t want to end up poisoned again.

She passed you the glass, shoving it into your hands. You looked down, again it looked normal. Way to good to be true. It’s not like she’s gonna give you a normal milkshake to test out.

You take a small sip, ready for a disgusting taste to settle on your tongue but it never came. It actually tasted good. You looked up Hanji suspiciously. “What’s in this.”

”You don’t have to know,”

”Tell me! For all i know there’s beef jerky in here!” You yelled, sensing something suspicious once she turned away from you. Was there actually beef jerky in there? “Hanji! Don’t tell me there’s beef jerky in here! You know how i feel about beef jerky!”

She turned back at you, shaking her head ferociously. She moved one of her hands from her lap to the back of her neck, shaking her hair. She whispered, “It’s goat milk and caramel with mint...”

You stayed quiet, but looked back at her. “Goat milk... caramel and mint... Are you serious!? You had me thinking it’s was laced with some gross shit!” 

“Sorry! But i just wanted to try it. Is it actually good?” You nodded. She grabbed her notebook, writing something down.

”Hey, can we order food now?” Sasha asked, pulling on Hanji’s uniform. Hanji looked down, nodded and smiled at her younger cousin.

“What can i get you guys?” 

Obviously Sasha went first. She knew what she wanted, and she knew everything on the menu without looking at it. “Just get me a large order of french toast, syrup and hot chocolate.” 

There’s not much you could get at a Cafè, but Erwin’s café is very different. It’s more like a dinner that serves sweets, tea, coffee and mostly everything that involves breakfast. It’s small but very vintage. It even had a record player, but no one except the staff are supposed to touch it. Levi gets really touchy about it. He once rambled about how it takes special tools to clean it, so we couldn’t touch it with our dirty hands. 

Jean and Connie order a couple of breakfast croissants made of ham and cheese, Eren settled on strawberry crapes and you and Mikasa decided to share cinnamon pancakes with fruits along with coffee. Hanji walks away to get your food ready. 

You shiver at how chilly it is inside. It was warm outside but inside it was freezing. You hated that, and you forgot your jacket. Mikasa notices. _I should’ve brought her a jacket._ “Come here.” 

She pulls you towards her before you could question it. She moved her left leg onto the seat, pulling you into the gap of her lap so she could hold you closer towards her. She wrapped her hands around your waist, hiding herself into your neck. 

“Are you cold?” 

“A little bit,” You were impressed she even noticed. You thought she was distracted by something else but that doesn’t seem to be the case. 

“Sorry, i didn’t bring a jacket.” Mikasa mumbled into your neck. Her breathing tickled your neck. It reminded you of last night. Except now she’s hiding into your neck instead of keeping her head on your shoulder. Not only that but her hand placement was different. Her arms were wrapped around you this time.

”It’s not your fault. It’s okay.” You replied. Is that what she’s worried about? Really? Something about this wasn’t worrying you as much as it used to. You were calm about Mikasa showing affection now, and you’re not sure why. 

“Excuse me for ruining a, so, so sweet moment but can you guys seriously piss off? I’m single here and you’re making me feel like shit,” Jean comments, glaring playfully at us. 

“Date Marco then.” Was all Mikasa said before she continued to use you as a shield. But to you she was just cuddling you. Normal stuff, that still somehow made you go crazy.

”What!? Why do you guys keep bringing him up? All we did was sit in the closet until it was over!” Jean was loud and his face seemed flushed by the teasing.

Connie laughed, a grin on his face. He definitely wasn’t gonna let this go. “Why are you getting so defensive? We’re just poking fun at you.”

Sasha nodded, grinning as well. “Unless the reason you’re getting all defensive is because sometimes actually happened? Or am i wrong?”

Jean’s face exposed everything, but they decided to give him a break. He’s in denial. “Nothing happened. Just let it go, jerks.” 

Eren laughed quietly, but decided to change the subject. He was quieter than usual. “Let’s talk about Y/n and Mikasa. You guys are telling me you’re not noticing the shift?” He placed his hand under his chin in a comfortable position before he looked at the both of you. The other threes eyes moved towards you guys as well.

He was right. What if something did shift? You aren’t even embarrassed that Mikasa is holding you like this, and you’re not blushing or panicking like you normally would. What shifted?

”Nah,” Connie replied sarcastically. “Nothing seems different. It’s not like they’re basically fucking while we’re here or anything.”

You glared at him. “Just shut up. I’m just cold.” 

Mikasa nodded, squeezing you again. You two telepathically decided to avoid any questions they had about you two. Sure there was a shift but you decided to let her be. You already hooked up with her, so how’s this any different now with something as simple as this? 

“What about you Sasha? You told me you met someone? What’s his name?” You suddenly brought up, and she smiled widely. She’s excited that someone finally brought him up.

”His name is Niccolo. He’s a cook! Sort of. Not yet, but he works at this expensive restaurant as a waiter until he completes school.” Sasha said, reminiscing about the guy she had met.

Jean sighed, knowing the type of person Niccolo was. They were party friends. He didn’t think after introducing them that they would date. “Seriously? Him?” 

“He sounds like a perfect match for her, i don’t see the problem.” Mikasa comments, continuing to snuggle into you. She leaves a small kiss on the back on your neck which made you freeze. _Crap_. It’s that feeling again.

“Oh, totally. Just because he’s a cook-“

”Soon. A couple years to go.” Sasha corrected by interrupting him, which earned a groan from Jean.

”Look, whatever. He just seems a bit skittish. Don’t you think?”

“Don’t know, haven’t met him.” Connie replied. Right, he showed up earlier than Sasha, Jean and (y/n) so he didn’t get to meet him, while you just avoided him. This didn’t help jean’s case at all which prompted him to give up. 

“Right. Well, are you gonna go out with him?”

She nodded. “After i gave him my number he texted me about making me dinner at his place.”

”He works fast. Get it, Niccolo.” Eren laughed, cheering on his old friend. Sasha gave him a confused look, but as he was about to explain but was interrupted by Hanji.

Hanji, with the help of Moblit they brought our food out. After that, Hanji gave you and Mikasa a strange look. She pointed her fingers towards you two. “What’s going on? PDA.” You forgot how protective Hanji was, considering how long you knew her. She treated you like a sister.

You took a sip of your coffee, not bothered by the position you were in with Mikasa. At this point you’ll just have to let it be. She’s warm and smells nice. You don’t understand the problem. “What?” 

“Don’t act coy, you brat. You two have been acting lovely dovey since you sat down.” 

“Imitating Levi doesn’t suit you.” You took another sip, moving away from Mikasa so she could eat. She seemed annoyed about it but didn’t protest. She started eating quietly, ignoring Hanji. She started eating her share of the the pancakes slowly. She avoided the blueberries but ate some strawberries. You turned your head towards Hanji.

”You trying to get on my bad side? What happened?”

You shook you head. You weren’t really lying to her, right? “Nothing happened, I was just cold.” 

You popped a strawberry in your mouth. Your friends laughed, as they started to eat. Hanji pushed up her glasses. “Fine. You’ll have to tell me later.” She smiled and walked away with Moblit.

You six continued to chat about random things for an hour. Maybe even longer, you’re not sure you weren’t ready paying attention. After splitting the check, and saying goodbye to Levi and Hanji, Mikasa dragged you away while your friends tried to figure out why. Although it seemed that Eren knew. 

“What are they gonna do?” Sasha asked Eren, but all he did was shrug with a smirk. 

“Bastard, Mikasa tells you everything! Tell us.” Jean grabbed his shoulders, shaking him around which didn’t work. Again Eren shrugged, the smile still playing on his lips. 

“Boo,” Connie smushed his lips together, showing how bummed out he was. Eren wasn’t going to open his mouth.

”Mikasa,” You started, noticing her hand was intertwined with yours as she continued to drag you down the street. “Where are we going?”

”We’re going to meet someone,” She replied, her expression was unreadable. That must mean she’s indifferent towards the person you were meeting, right? 

  
She continued to pull you until you reached a hotel, It read _Marley suite._ It looked nice. Really fancy. She pulled you in, walking towards the reception desk. She whispered something which made the receptionist gives her a key. 

Again she drags you towards the elevator. _What is she planning? I thought she meant she was meeting someone at a diner or something, not a hotel._

A lump catches in you throat so you can’t speak. Maybe it’s for the best, you don’t want to annoy her. Heat rises in your cheeks and ears at the thought of what might happen. A hotel. That’s all that you were thinking about. After what feels like a lot of hours she dragged your out of the elevator, walking in a certain direction.

She stops at door. The room number was 104. You wondered why this number seemed so familiar to you, but you couldn’t put your finger on it, so you let it go. She opened the door, pulling you in and locking it behind her. You two walked into the hotel fully, you looked over at a chair that was occupied by someone. 

“You’re late, Ackerman.” 

“We got held up,” Mikasa stared at Annie, no glare or anything just a normal look. “But I brought her.” 

Annie smirked up at you, her eyes were basically undressing you. You couldn’t help but blush. Mikasa’s hand moved down from your back to you butt. Annie stood up, moving towards you. She placed her hand on your neck, moving her face closer to yours. Staring at you, then Mikasa intently.

“Hey. Ready for some real fun?”


	7. Hotel sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome. That’s all i’m saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo everyone! Thanks for reading this story that’s been stuck in my head for quite some time, but I actually only had the guts to write it a couple of days ago. I’m glad you guys guys enjoyed it, i cant thank y’all enough. I’ll probably write different stories with different characters later on, but for now it’s just Annie and Mikasa. Feel free to leave suggestions if you’d like. Anyways enjoy the second to last part of this short read!  
> ps. i might go back and fix some chapters if you ever decide to re-read it. bloom <3

This situation made your heart beat faster and faster the longer you stared at her, even faster when their hands moved around you. You felt Mikasa’s breath against your skin, her lips leave small kisses on your neck and shoulders.

You’re convinced this is her favorite thing to do.

This was something you’ve never imagined doing, but now it’s all that’s on your mind. The thoughts of what could happen played in your head, which made you excited.

You shuddered as Annie tilted your head so you could look her straight in the eyes, her thumb traced over your lips, while her right hand was trailing down your neck slowly. “If you wanna stop, we can.”

Her voice is like honey; sweet. It’s quiet for a moment, even Mikasa stops so she could hear your answer. It’s so quiet that you could even hear the music that was playing in the background. The lyrics were all you could pay attention to.

_I remember when I first noticed that you liked me back, we were sitting down at the restaurant waiting for the check, we had made love earlier that day with no strings attached,_

You felt Annie’s finger tapping lightly against your neck, which pulled you back from the music that you liked. Something about the song felt like it was perfect for this situation. You nodded, understanding her concern. “It’s okay. I want to keep going.”

Annie hummed, noticeably pleased by your answer. “Close your eyes.” She demanded, you nodded and closed your eyes without a problem. Mikasa smiled against your neck.

“I told you she was obedient.” Mikasa’s voice rasped, tickling your neck. It made you suppress a small noise. Her hands moved to your waist, her long slender hands slipping into your shirt to touch your stomach. Annie moved away, making her way towards her bag to grab something. You kept your eyes closed, letting Mikasa explore your body with her soft hands. You enjoyed this.

Annie returns, wrapping a soft cloth around your eyes. You opened your eyes, being plagued by nothing but darkness. A blindfold. Even through the cracks you couldn’t see anything.

“I need you to take off all your clothes, and kneel on the floor. Close to the edge of the bed. Can you do that?” Annie’s voice was so hypnotizing that all you could do was listen to her. Maybe you would let her take charge with you, along with Mikasa. You’re thinking way differently now that you’re not in the closet. Or maybe you were being this way because courage from the party isn’t here with you. 

You nodded again. Mikasa let you go so you could listen to Annie’s orders. They both stayed back so they could watch you.

Your nervousness must’ve been hiding because you listened without stumbling or messing up. Maybe you were a natural at this. You lifted your shirt over your head, tossing it to the side. You did the same with your bra. The cold air hit your skin, making you shiver but you continued with your shoes, socks, pants and then slowly with your underwear. You sat on your knees, close to the edge of the bed, waiting for them.

Here you were, in a hotel room with the two girls you were attracted to. You’ve known Mikasa since high school and you’ve had this crush on her ever since you could remember. And Annie, someone you’ve just met less than two days ago. She managed to grab your attention without any issues and now it’s revealed that these two know each other! This is great for you. Very great. You and Mikasa are still friends, and it seems like you’re going to continue to have fun. With Annie as well, someone who you’ll get to know better.

You didn’t mind actually. You had feelings for Mikasa but you can definitely put your feelings aside for them. _For this._ It wasn’t a problem. You could hear them slipping off their clothes, talking quietly. You wondered what they’ve settled. Why were they angry before, and why is it that they’re now him helping each other with you? 

You figured it wouldn’t be confusing is you didn’t think about it too much. It’s way easier this way.

Your body started heating up, your face along with your ears burning up in excitement. Annie sat herself on the bed, naked fully except that she still had her bra on. She sat closer to the edge, your head between her thighs. Mikasa sat next to her, still wearing her underwear and bra.

You weren’t clueless. You could hear her, and feel her presence so close to you. You placed your hands on her thighs, pulling yourself closer to her. A few more inches and your mouth would be on her. All you needed was her permission.

Mikasa licked Annie’s neck, leaving small kisses that Annie clearly enjoyed. Her head tilted to the side so Mikasa had better access. Annie grabbed your chin, trailing up to your hair so she could get a better look at you from where was. You looked so cute from where she was. You were being so patient which she loved. Your anticipation was all she wanted to see.

“If you do a good job…” She paused, turning her head so that she looked at Mikasa. Their lips were so close to touching. Mikasa stopped herself from moving away from Annie, wanting to feel her against her lips. “Mikasa and I will reward you.”

You nodded, and she smiled. She leaned into Mikasa’s lips, kissing her slowly. It’s been a long time since they last kissed, all because of some stupid disagreement. They were both too stubborn to admit they were wrong so they just continued to ignore and glare at each other. But Mikasa pushed her pride aside and apologized. Even though it was half hearted, Annie accepted. Just so they could put it behind them, so they could be with you. Together.

You licked Annie’s entrance, eliciting a hum to show she enjoyed it. You continued, dragging your tongue against her folds, circling against her sensitive clit seconds later. She moaned into Mikasa’s mouth, interrupting their make out.

Mikasa chuckled, noticing the dark blush on her face. Mikasa did her part, moving her left hand towards Annie’s bra. Kissing her again, moving her fingers into the fabric, touching Annie’s nipple. She squeezed lightly, using her thumb and index finger. Again, Annie moaned.

You move her thighs apart, trying to get a better angle so you could satisfy her more. Your tongue slipped inside her, moving in the way you noticed she liked her by her moans of encouragement. The taste of her on your tongue made you want to keep going. _fuck_. And she was also so… Vocal. It turned you on just to hear her. You can’t wait to see her actual face as you do this to her.

“Good girl,” She whispered, petting your hair. She didn’t turn to face you, liking the way Mikasa’s tongue invaded her mouth, but her hand was still tangled in your hair. She just praised you which made you lick deeper inside her. Her hand tugged on your hair, not hard enough to hurt you but enough so you could understand what she was asking.

Mikasa moved her left leg and placed it over Annie’s left thigh, pulling it more away from you. You dropped your hand from her left thigh, moving it towards her entrance that was warm and wet. Mikasa continued to kiss Annie, moving her lips down her neck, bitting, licking, kissing just so she could drive Annie crazy. Annie’s moaning was becoming ragid, she was close. She was a panting mess, continuing to tug on your hair so she could calm down but your tongue wasn’t helping her. If anything it only made you go deeper inside her.

You tongue moved to her clit, once again circling against her. You slid your left hand closer to her, moving index finger inside her with ease because of how wet she had become. You decided to add your middle finger well which made her moan loudly. You thrust your fingers in and out slowly, your tongue still circling around her clit. Her moans were all you could hear now, Mikasa moved back to Annie’s lips so she could quiet her down. But it was sloppy. Annie’s head was spinning, so she rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulders. Her teeth marking into her skin harshly, which caused Mikasa to look down at you. It hurt, but she was distracted by you. You looked so good. You were doing so good. She wanted to kiss you.

You curled your fingers, moving them against her walls. You felt her clench around your fingers so you kept going, eliciting more suppressed moans from her. A wave of wetness coated your fingers, making you pull back. You pulled your fingers away, touching the cum with your thumb while holding it in your index and middle finger. Annie pulled away from Mikasa, moving down to grab your hand, so she could pull you towards her.

But Mikasa was faster, pulling you into her lap from the floor. You straddled her, your knees against the bed. She started roughly kissing your lips. She sighed happily, tasting Annie on your lips. You moved your hand towards Annie, the one that was inside her. Annie took your hand, licking and sucking on your fingers. It’s a shame you couldn’t see her doing it. It was probably really erotic.

Mikasa dragged her hands down your stomach till she reached your butt. Her nails digging into your skin as she squeezed. You moaned into her mouth, and that turned her on even more. Annie licked your fingers once last time before you trailed your hand down to her neck, grabbing the sides to pull her to you. You pulled away from Mikasa, dipping your face into Annie’s to kiss her. The taste of Annie still lingered which made you both moan.

 _Fuck, this is pretty hot._ Mikasa watched as you slipped your tongue into Annie’s mouth, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She really enjoyed you two kissing. Your other hand traced along Mikasa’s stomach, trailing up and down down her toned abs.

 _They’re both pretty fit._ _They’re probably won’t get tired easily._ You noted, pulling away from Annie. You panted, breathing in as much air before they decided to continue. You almost forgot breathing was a thing because of how distracted you were by their lips.

“Mikasa, I think it’s time for her reward.” Annie smiled, crawling toward where the pillows were on the bed. She laid down, using her elbows to prop herself up from the bed so she could look at you and Mikasa.

Mikasa decided to remove your blindfold, staring deep into your eyes once you opened your eyes. You stared into her black eyes, now only noticing they were dark grey. “Go with Annie. I’m gonna get something.”

You climbed off from her, moving towards Annie. Annie helped you get in the position she wanted your in, your knee pressed up against her wet cunt as you towered over her. She moved her thighs up, her feet resting on the bed while knees against the sides of your stomach to keep you in place. Her hands moved to your back, her nails scratching you lightly. Annie looked over towards Mikasa, smiling. She brought you into another kiss to distract you.

You could feel yourself getting wetter at the thought of what Mikasa could be doing. Even wetter when Annie grinds herself skillfully against your knee. You could feel yourself burning in anticipation. Annie moans, scratching and digging her nails into your back as she pulls you closer, feeling the pressure from your knee.

Mikasa climbs on the bed, moving close to you. She traces her finger against your butt, imagining all the marks she could give you. You shuddered as she touched your wet slit with her index and middle finger. “Annie, I wish you could see how wet she is.”

Annie grinned against your lips, pulling away to respond. “There’s always next time.”

Mikasa chuckled, spitting down on the toy she was wearing. She lifted herself so she was lined up against you. The toy pushed into you, making you moan loudly, you moved your lips to Annie’s neck. Biting softly to hide how loud you were being.

Mikasa didn’t like how you're trying to hide your moans when you were with her. She pushed deeper into you as she moved above you to pull you towards her. You moaned even louder at the pressure of her toy. _God, this feels so good._ You bit your lip, embarrassed at your voice.

Mikasa gripped your throat, pulling you against her so you could sit on her lap. Again, you but your lip to hide it. The toy was making you crazy.

She palms your neck, not squeezing hard but putting pressure on the sides of your neck to grab your attention. Her other hand moved to your thigh, squeezing harshly. “I won’t be nice to you if you continue to shut yourself up, i won’t be. I want to hear your pretty little voice,”

With the hand on your thigh she pushed you down fully on her toy, making you moan. This time you didn’t cover your mouth, or bit your lip to suppress it. She kissed your neck, silently praising you. She let go of your neck, moving your hands down to your hips. Helping you move, up and down on her toy.

Your moaning became erratic, you tried to focus on something else but your eyes ended up looking down at Annie. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_.

Annie was touching herself while looking at the both of you. The scene in front of you was… Heavenly. The way she’s touching herself… The way she was looking at you… Her eyes, her lips, her stomach and god… Her fingers were touching her wet pussy, slowly. Her other hand was playing with her nipple. Her legs were spread, and all you wanted to do was-

Mikasa thrusts harder into you, biting your neck. She did this in the closet when your mind wandered to Annie. How does she always know when you’re thinking about her? You panted, moving your hands behind your back to grip her thighs. With a fast thrust she hit the right spot, making you whine. “Mikasa, please.”

“Please what? Say it. Beg.” Mikasa’s voice made your legs tremble. She pulled back against you, knowing what she had done. God, she really knew how to tease you.

Annie stepped over to you two, grabbing your hand and leading it towards her wet cunt. She stood on her knees, manipulating your fingers inside of her. She moaned, keeping your hands there. You moved your fingers inside her, motioning your fingers like you’re telling someone to ‘come here’ inside her.

“Harder.”

“Deeper.” You and Annie said at the same time. Annie was saying it to you while you were saying to Mikasa. Mikasa thrusts harder into your, hitting that spot over and over again. You were a moaning mess, fumbling with your time with Annie. Annie left out a frustrated sigh, capturing your lips in a kiss. She was hoping it would calm you down so you could focus on her but if anything it turned you on more.

Mikasa moved her dominant hand to your folds, playing with you while also thrusting into you. You pulled your face away from Annie, not entirely focusing on her but still moving your fingers inside her. You made the motion like your fingers are walking, while also curling your fingers inside her drove her insane. She came under your fingers, but you didn’t notice, still in your own world so you kept your fingers inside her.

You buck your hips, feeling yourself get close to Mikasa's toy. Your walls tightened around her toy. Mikasa almost wishes she had a dick to actually feel you clutch around her. Just at the thought she’s annoyed. She’s envious of men.

You closed your eyes, feeling the warm bubbly feeling when you come. It expands, feeling in your toes which makes you moan even louder. Mikasa helps you ride out your orgasm, keeping you in place, knowing your legs were shaking and you were tired. You removed your fingers from Annie, moving back into Mikasa. You were still a panting mess, so you were trying to calm down. 

She wraps her arms around your waist, looking at Annie with a smirk. “Twice in less than 30 minutes. How do you feel?”

Annie tucks her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she stared at you two. A deep blush on her face. “Shut up... She’s good.” She whispered, breathing in slowly.

Mikasa hummed, moving her soft hands over your breasts, groping you which you enjoyed. You pressed yourself closer to Mikasa, just wanting to feel more connected. Which you were, she was still inside you. “You’re such a good girl.” Mikasa husked, still playing with your nipples. You hummed, listening to her. “We reserved this hotel until tomorrow morning, so we can’t stop now.” Mikasa whispered, making you shiver.

You mind wanders to the time in the closet. Just one question lingered on the back of your mind. _Which time did you enjoy more?_

You couldn’t say. You liked both times. You could never choose, especially when they were both good. This time no one wasted any time.

You could definitely get used to this.


	8. Hotel sex pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you guys asked Mikasa’s turn, so here it is! Sorry for not putting in the last chapter but it did take me a long time to write the last chapter, and i thought it was a good way to end it, but after reading some of the comments i thought i would al least write this in. and honestly i don’t even know if it’s good??? My imagination is just down bad so plz don’t bash me if it’s bad. Also, i should just say that i wasn’t planning on having you choose one of them and ending up living happily ever after with one of them. To me it’s a short story of having a friends benefits thing. But if i were to write another story i would do that, it would definitely be interesting. but for now it’s just... this. Anyways, I’m glad you guys like it! sorry if this if short, but seriously my head is killing me.  
> ps... It’s Mikasa’s birthday!! bloom <3

You were on your knees, staring down at the toy Mikasa helped you put on after wiping it down, because as she said, ‘it’s better to be safe than sorry’. Whatever that means. You’ve never worn a toy like this, or attempted to use it on another person like you’re about to do now.

You were actually really nervous right now. Now you know how your high school boyfriend felt when it was his first time with you. There’s so many things that you could do wrong. A lot of things crossed your mind. What if you’re bad at it? What if Mikasa doesn’t like it? You don’t want to bask in shame when Mikasa tells you to stop because you’re doing it wrong. 

“You okay?” Mikasa grabs your hand, sensing how nervous you were. She intertwined your hands, squeezing lightly. _Right, Mikasa wouldn’t say that stuff. Especially not that harshly._

You take a deep breath, nodding. “Sorry,” You whispered, squeezing her hand back. “I’ve just never used a toy on someone.” 

Annie lifted herself from off the bed, looking exhausted but she had this glint in her eyes to show she was still in the mood to continue. It’s been 6 hours since you and Mikasa first arrived. After a couple naps you three continued, even when you were in the shower. You almost passed out, but luckily Mikasa caught you before you could.

Now you were at it again, this time Annie suggested that you wore the toy after Mikasa ‘hogged’ the toy for hours. She wanted the toy to be used on Mikasa since she had be giving most of the time.

“That’s why you’re nervous? Don’t worry, that’s why we’re here.” She crawled closer to you, kissing your lips as soon as she was close to you. She licked your bottom lip, pulling away. “We’re gonna show you everything.” 

You face heated up. Seriously? Hours of constant close contact with two hot women and this is what makes your blush. These two would be the deaths of you. You’re sure of it.

Mikasa nodded, kissing your cheek softly. Moving down your jawline, down to your neck where there were already bruises from before. You let out a delighted sigh into Annie’s mouth. 

Now that you’re not in your own world, you could feel your heart pound in your chest. It feels like someone’s banging against a large metal door. You’re scared it’s so loud that even the squirrels from outside can hear it. You’re still throbbing. 

Annie bites your lip, pulling away. Staring into her blue eyes calmed you down. Maybe you shouldn’t overthink this. It’ll all turn out okay in the end. You just have to do what feels right. Copy what Mikasa did with you and Annie earlier.

This is your chance to give back to Mikasa. It’s her turn to feel the pleasure from this. You wanted to hear her.

You pulled away from them, pushing Mikasa on the large bed by her shoulders. Annie was surprised by your approach but grinned, moving so she’s beside mikasa. Mikasa was on her back while Annie was on her side, looking straight at her. You were towering over her, and from this view... She looked so different. So small.

“I think I’m ready now.” You said without stuttering, despite how nervous you still were. Mikasa nodded, giving you the okay to continue. Annie tilted Mikasa’s face towards her, bringing their lips together. You moved down, leaving wet kisses down the valley of her breasts, moving to leave a small bite on her nipple. She made a small noise that pushed you forward.

You hands trailing the sides of her toned stomach, moving down her body with your lips. You looked up, seeing Annie and Mikasa kissing more aggressively, her hands moving towards Mikasa’s breasts, twisting her fingers around Mikasa’s nipples. 

You moved further down, your lips still on her soft pale skin, as your hands moved to her thighs, spreading them wider than before. She planted her feet on the bed so she wouldn’t move too much. You messaged the insides of her thighs, eliciting more noise from her. You slowed down on purpose, making her groan in frustration. “Y/n...” She moaned against Annie’s lips.

You smiled against her, swiping your tongue against her folds. You stroked your tongue against her, making her moan as she she arched back slightly off the bed. You moved your hands to her butt, pulling her towards your lips so you could push your tongue deeper into her.

You explored your tongue further into her, loving the taste of Mikasa on your tongue. You lifted your tongue back to her entrance, licking slowly up her clit, swirling your tongue around that made her louder. Mikasa was trying to pull herself together against Annie’s lips but she couldn’t, the soft noises left her pink lips anyways.

Mikasa lifted her butt off the bed, grinding herself on your mouth. You moaned at the contact, so you pushed your tongue back into her. You curled your tongue inside her as she kept grinding on her.

You loved this.

Mikasa lips were on Annie’s ear, sweet noises slipped out of her mouth and all Annie could do was listen as she continued to play with Mikasa’s nipples. Annie was really turned on by this.

You removed your tongue away from her, adding your index finger inside her, curling it slightly against your wall. Mikasa bit Annie’s ear, continuing to moan. Annie moved her hand from Mikasa’s nipples to her hair, tugging her away from her ear and back down on the bed, she grabbed her hands holding them over her head. Mikasa was trying to hide into her shoulder because her hands were confined by Annie.

Annie licked her lips at the sight. Mikasa looked so vulnerable, her eyes were half lidded, flushed cheeks and parted lips where the noises were slipping out of. She was really beautiful.

You sat up on your knees, pulling Mikasa’s legs over your thighs so you line the toy to her entrance. Mikasa let out another throaty moan, trying to pry her hands away from Annie’s but it wouldn’t work. Annie had a good hold on her.

”See, I told you she was good.” Annie smirked, whispering in her ear, licking her lobe. but Mikasa ignored her as she was trying to focus on you. You pushed the tip of the toy deeper, making her squirm in Annie’s hold.

You placed your right hand on her stomach, pushing yourself deeper, slowly. You waited a couple of seconds for her to adjust before you starting stroking in and out of her heat. “Fuck.” You started going deeper, until you’re sure Mikasa can feel it in her core. 

“Oh my god,” Mikasa gasps, her nails dipping into her own skin as she feels herself getting closer. “Keep going, just like that.”

You continued with what you were doing, placing your hands on her thighs. Thrusting harder and deeper into her, and continuing this motions for a couple more seconds. Mikasa feels the tension inside her, coiling tighter and tighter inside her until finally, it _snaps. “_ Y/n...Y/n...Y/n...!” 

That warm feelings subsided from her, as she panted against Annie’s lips. You looked down at the toy that was covered in her cum. You blinked a couple of times, making sure it was real. _You_ made Mikasa cum. 

You were so distracted by that fact that you didn’t notice Mikasa pull herself away from you so she could sit up. But finally noticed after snapping yourself back into reality.

You looked up at her, your eyes meeting hers. You noticed her chest heaving, from the way you made her unravel. She moved towards you, placing her soft hand on your head. 

She gave her a soft smile on her lips, the same ones that had been moaning your name. You used her other hand to cover her mouth, looking away from you. 

“Good job. You’re a fast learner.” Mikasa praised you. You blushed, smiling to yourself. 

Annie moved towards you, kissing your cheek, sliding her hands down you stomach. “My turn.” 

“Again?” Mikasa rolled her eyes playfully, looking at Annie. Out of the two of you Annie was the one who had the most turns, but you couldn’t blame her. She loved being with you two. 

“Well, we’re not stopping until tomorrow morning. I want to get as much turns until we leave. We should at least make sure we’re all a little sore before we leave... It’ll be fun that way.” Annie purred against your neck, making you go crazy already. You were still high off the feeling of watching Mikasa. It wouldn’t hurt to keep going. 

You would definitely hurt in the morning but it would be totally worth it.


End file.
